Undesirable cell proliferation contributes to a variety of diseases, disorders, and conditions, including for example, cancer, autoimmune diseases, inflammatory disorders, microbial infections, etc. (collectively “proliferative conditions”). Effective anti-proliferative agents have great utility in various contexts.